


No rule without exception

by AngelaChristian



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Fantasy, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Baelish doesn't have sex with whores...most of the time</p><p>teaser :Somehow, she immediately reminded him of Sansa Stark...Petyr placed his hands on her hips and guided her movements.  This was not supposed to please himself, but to show her the right way to do it.</p><p>chapter two : this time, it was all !!!  for his  own pleasure...:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Game of Thrones belongs to David Benioff, D.B.Weiss and Georg R.R. Martin, I don't make money with it.

Petyr Baelish entered one of the bedrooms of his brothel. He expected to find the new girl in it waiting for him. She seemed to be rather shy and inexperienced which his customers couldn’t be bothered with, so he decided to take care of it himself.

She was sitting on the bed without looking up at him. “M’Lord ?” she said. 

He looked at her. “Look at me.”

Slowly she rose her head in order to met his eyes. He was more attractive and better dressed than she had expected. Dark haired with gentle features, elegant clothes, perhaps even manners. She was used to the opposite kind of men; loud, plump, rude, no Lords at all just average men. Secretly she wished her customers to be like him.

“What is your name ?” he asked in a soft voice. Somehow, she immediately reminded him of Sansa Stark, the light straight hair, the shape of her face and lips, the eyes, the quietness…

“Mirijam.”

“Mirijam, I want you to show me what you do with your costumers. I want to find out whether you’re the right girl for this house.”

“M’Lord ? I mean I can’t do that with you,…I…mean…you’re my Lord, not any stranger.”

“Then imagine me to be any customer.” He smirked in his typical way.

“Just do whatever pleases you with me. I’ll lay down and wait until your done.”

“I’m afraid that my customers expect a bit more than that. They want to be seduced and turned on by a girl. You have to make the first step, not them.”

“Oh my…” he thought “I have no use for a girl that plays dead, no surprise that nobody asks for her.”

“I don’t know what to do. Men used to just grab and touch me. ” She was upset and close to tears.

Balish sight with frustration. “All right, I’ll instruct you.” 

He sat down next to her onto the bed, close enough so she could smell the scent of mint surrounding him.

“Kiss my neck, lick it with your tongue, suck on it,” he breathed into her ear.

First she hesitated, but she was curious what he would taste like. She opened his high collar then touched him with her tongue. His skin was warm, fresh and soft. She carefully bit him and tugged the skin with her teeth.  
Petyr felt a cold shiver running down his spin. Oh, if this could be the real Lady Sansa…

“That’s good. Go on.”

She sucked on his earlobe. Her tongue left a wet trail from his chin to his neck.

He opened his coat wider in order to reveal his naked chest. “Now, suck my nipples,” he whispered and closed his eyes. Then he lay back onto the king-sized bed.

In his mind’s eye, Mirijam turned into Sansa Stark. He felt her warm lips on his body, her long hair brushing over his chest and sighed. He imagined Sansa’s face looking down at him. He wished he could push his cock between her breasts and cum on them, but noble Lady Sansa would never allow that. His breath went faster.

Petyr opened his eyes. “That’s enough of that.” Now, sit down on my lap facing the wall, then move as if you were riding a horse.”

Mirijam placed herself over his hips, then lowered her butt on him. 

She could feel the hard bulge in his crotch through the fabric, so this was not the reason for his nickname that she heard being used by the other girls. She pushed herself against his crotch and started to move.

Petyr placed his hands on her hips and guided her movements. He had to control himself not to thrust his hips into her butt or rub his crotch too hard against her body. This was not supposed to please himself, but to show her the right way to do it.

“Move your hips as if you were dancing; from side to side, in circles ...just try it.”

Mirijam felt his hard cock pushing through her thin dress against her pussy. Why didn’t he just take her like all the other men would do ? She rubbed herself against his bulge. 

Petyr bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. This was just business, he never slept with his own whores …but this time he didn’t want to stop. He wanted her to ride him like a pony. “Move,” he breathed. His hand slipped under her dress and between her legs. He felt the wetness on her skin. She was ready to be taken. His cock pulsed with each of her movements. He wanted to thrust deep into her soft and wet pussy. His index finger found his way into her, sliding in and out in a fast rhythm.

“Moan…, sigh, show me…how horny you are…,” he whispered with labored breath.

Mirijam pushed herself against his finger, imagining it to be his cock. His hard, big cock inside of her. “More, I want more, give me more, I’m so close !,” she almost screamed, throwing her head back. “Oh, please, please make me come !”

“This is not about what you want !,” he said monitory, but secretly he enjoyed her begging.  
He was experienced enough to tell the difference between pretending and genuine desire. But she didn’t know how to pretend, she really wanted him, which didn’t often happen for he was neither a tough and brave knight nor a rich and powerful man who would attract most noble Ladies, Ladies like Catlyn or Sansa.  
His finger left her and moved in circles over her clit, which made her moan loudly, again. 

“Oh, please, ...please…let me fuck you, I promise, I’ll be good and you will like it.

“No, I don’t allow that, but you can touch me instead.” 

He already went too far with her. He didn’t have had any kind of sex for quite a while, so he was weak like every man when being given an opportunity. And he hated it.

She turned on his lap, now facing him. ”For you; I would do anything anytime for free.”

“Save your energy for your customers, that’s the best for all of us,” he said cold,  
took her hand and placed it under his coat.

Then she opened his pants and took his cock out. It was hard and slender. She closed her fingers around it and started to rub. His cock twitched under her touch.

“Rub me harder,” he demanded. “ so it won’t take long.” his voice sounded unusually hoarse.

Mirijam saw a drop running down his cock. She wanted him so much. Her other hand slipped under her dress, while her eyes were on Petyr, who had his eyes closed, again. He was chewing on his lower lip. His behavior didn’t make sense to her at all. To her, he seemed quite arrogant. She wanted to see noble Lord Baelish get off and get all messy and dirty. He wasn’t better than any other man, just better dressed maybe.

Petyr’s breath went faster and faster with every movement of her hand. He didn’t want to come, not in front of one of his whores. He didn’t want to be like the other men. She wasn’t supposed to have control over him or see him in such a vulnerable position, but his body craved for release. He couldn’t take this anymore.  
Seconds later, he lost control and came hard. Catching his breath, he lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

“Did I do it right ?,” she asked. She didn’t get the impression that he enjoyed it.

Quickly, Petyr got his composure back, closed his coat and sat up. “I think, you understood the lesson. With your next customer, you can do it without my help and you won’t talk about what just happened to any of the girls or anybody at all. ”  
He couldn’t leave the bedroom fast enough and wished that it never happened, although he felt physically fantastic afterwards. How could he allow himself to break his very own rule not to have sex with whores ? How could he get carried away ?


	2. like a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Petyr's way...

Some days later Petyr knocked at her door.

She might need some more lessons, especially when it came to unusual wishes of his customers. He held the riding crop in front of himself and slid a finger along it then bent it with his hand. Wondering whether it would hurt much, he slapped the riding crop hard on his palm and flinched when he felt a sharp pain. He never understood why people intentionally wanted to be hurt, but anyway he had to do this.  
“Come in …Lord Baelish ?!, I didn’t expect you to visit me again. Did anybody complain about me ? ”  
He smiled. “No, that’s not why I’m here. I want to give you another lesson in order to prepare you for some special wishes of my customers.” He waved the riding crop in front of her face.  
She turned pale at the sight of it and swallowed hard. “Oh, I don’t think that that’s what I should do…” She stepped back.  
“Well, I think otherwise” He smiled again. “I won’t hurt you too much” 

“Or bruise you too much, so you won’t look delicious anymore,” he added in thoughts but didn’t say it aloud.  
“You’ll better get used to it.” He walked right up to her.

“Please, don’t do that to me…I’ll do anything for you, if you don’t hurt me,” she screamed with panic and tears in her eyes. He couldn’t be one of those men, not him.

The moment he looked at her, he saw Sansa, a frightened child that needed protection, his protection. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

”Don’t cry…maybe you could do something for me that is easier for you to accomplish ?”, he stroke her hair while he was talking. “Could you be an innocent girl for me ? One who doesn’t know anything about what happens when a man and a woman get married ?,” he whispered into her ear. “Imagine me to be your first lover.”

She nodded slowly. “Whatever you want me to do.”  
She was still shaking and tense in his arms, but now relaxed. This was exactly what she had been thinking of when she had had sex with her customers. His gently hands on her waist, not their awful claws, his tender lips on her skin…it was always his face on her mind, not the dozens of nameless grimace.

“Call me Petyr.” He held her face in his hands, then kissed her on the lips. This could be Sansa, the beautiful girl with the wavy red hair wanting him, not his name, his land, his money or position, just him the way he was. But she was still too young and not ready to fulfill his more adult needs. Soon the day would come, when she was, until then, he had to find other ways to get his satisfaction.  
His hands moved over her shoulders down to her breasts. He let them slide under the thin fabric of her apricot dress. 

“Petyr, what are you doing ? This isn’t right. We mustn’t do that.”

He loved to hear her protest. That’s what an innocent girl would do.

“Don’t worry my child, I won’t hurt you.” His fingertips moved in circles over her nipples. Her breasts were firm and soft at the same time. He squeezed them.  
The whole time, she stood in silence in front of him, letting him touch her. 

She was a good girl. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She didn’t react. Her lips were wet, he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. His kisses got deeper and more passionate. Then his hand moved up her thigh under her skirt. He touched her. 

Carefully, she put her hand onto his crotch. He was hard as a rock. At once, he caught her hand around the wrist and took it away.  
”Does an innocent girl know what’s there ?” he whispered in a husky voice.

He wore his long coat for good reason in an atmosphere where sex was almost palpable at every hour. After a while he got used to the constant stimulation, but sometimes he couldn’t keep his body from betraying his true condition. Once, he had to lock himself into an empty bedroom in order to jerk off into a chamber pot. Another time he wasn’t quick enough to do so.

She shook her head. 

“Never touch me again without my permission. Only obedient girls are allowed to do so.”

She nodded. Petyr was an odd man.

“Take off you dress.” She pulled it over her head, let it drop to the floor then covered herself with her hands. Embarrassed she looked down.  
Petyr opened his coat and pulled down his pants. A moment later, he was completely naked. She still avoided to look at him, especially at his now exposed cock. Petyr stepped forward so she had to sit down at the edge of the bed.

He made her lay down, then positioned himself between her spread legs. Their naked bodies touched. Mirijam wrapped her arms around Petyr and pulled him closer. He covered her breasts with kisses. His tongue moved down over her belly until it reached the part between her spread legs were it stayed.  
She felt an unknown pulsing that increased with every heartbeat.  
His tongue caressed and played with her.  
Then he brushed with his finger over her wet skin, before he carefully entered her.  
Carefully, he inserted a second finger.

Mirijam moaned under his touch and threw her head back.  
He removed his fingers.

Now, Mirijam layed in silence with her eyes closed on the bed.  
“Mirijam…” he whispered “the next thing might hurt a little, but it’ll pass soon.”  
She looked into his eyes and noded.

Petyr layed down on her. Mirijam bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut, when he entered her. He paused until her features relaxed then he moved inside of her.  
He wrapped her legs closer around his waist until he couldn’t get any deeper.  
„Oh Mirijam…“ he moaned. She was exactly what he imagined Sansa to be like in their wedding night; shy, innocent, submissiv…a true, noble Lady, not one of those vulgar whores with their fake screaming which he knew so well.

With every thrust he got closer, he felt that he won’t last much longer, neither would she. Their breath went faster and faster with every movement.  
With a gasp, she suddenly arched her back. He could feel her inner muscles constrict. 

Secounds later, she felt shots of warm liquid splashing on her belly.

Petyr sank into her arms with a deep sigh. This was absolute fantastic.  
„This time, you won’t run away from me.“ She smiled at him with triumph.  
Then she walked to the door and looked it, so nobody would wake him up.


End file.
